


Leo’s Little Game

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: After capture the flag is cancelled Leo forms a game to pass the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/gifts).



“For the next few weeks, capture the flag is canceled!” There were murmurs and complaints from the campers as Chiron shook his head. “Chiron, why is this happening?” Annabeth questioned. Her and Percy were visiting for the summer, as were the rest of the seven. “The Hephaestus and Ares cabin took their little feud too far this time and most of you encouraged it. The Hermes, Apollo, and Persephone joined the Hephaestus side and Nike, Iris, Demeter, and the son of Hades joined the Ares cabin. The rest of you were smart enough to stay out of it and report to me. A certain son of Hades thought it would be funny to chase some Hephaestus side kids with skeletons. That is why.”

Nico shrugged. He was mad at Leo and so he joined the Ares kids. Some kids glared his way but when he followed suit they shuddered and looked away. After they disbanded he slumped his shoulders and stared at the ground before starting towards his cabin. His shoulder knocked right into something. “Ow.” Nico cradled his shoulder and looked up to see what he had run into. “Oh hey, sorry Will…” He cringed inwardly when he saw the pointed look directed at him. He had been avoiding the son of Apollo since he was assigned three days in the infirmary. “Where’ve you been? You promised you’d stay in the infirmary for three days. And now I hear about you using your powers without me checking you out?” Nico blushed at his wording but waved it off. “I’m sorry… can I go grab some stuff?” Will smiled at him. “Let’s go!” He started walking towards the Hades cabin. “Wait, what?” Nico stood frozen as Will turned to him and began to walk backwards. “Let’s go get your stuff death boy!” He called out to a blushing Nico. When he turned back around to walk towards the cabin Nico smiled to himself before mentally slapping himself. He rolled his eyes, wiped the smile off of his face, and caught up to the son of Apollo. 

 

Sorry for the short chapter but this story is gonna be a fun writing escape for me so they will be as short this when I want and as long as my other stories when I want. This will be shortness limit though soooooo


	2. A/N

Please go check out my inspiration for this story, Up, Up, Down, Down, Kiss and Make Up by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch !


	3. First challenge! ‘Really Leo?’

Kayla fell out of her chair as the infirmary doors were thrown open. When she got up she saw Leo Valdez grinning like a maniac. The only one who didn’t seem surprised was Nico who had been cutting bandages for Will. “Valdez! What do you think you’re doing?!” Will had dropped his clipboard onto Nico’s lap in surprise. They had been chatting about Nico’s powers while waiting on a patient to come back from the bathroom. Nico was now staring at his lap with his eyebrows raised and a slight blush on his pale cheeks. “I need to ask Nico something.” Leo confessed, looking past Will at the pale Italian. “Don’t we all…” Will muttered in a longing voice. “Neeks!” Will called out to the now standing Nico. He rolled his eyes heavily before slumping over to the two boys. “What do you want Valdez?” He glared at Leo as he handed the clipboard back to Will Solace. “I have an idea!” Nico’s eyes widened for a second before turning on his heel and speed walking away. “No.” Will chuckled under his breath before going to catch up with the son of Hades. “If you’re going to complain about having no friends then you can’t just reject chances to make them.” Nico looked like he was considering it for a moment before he sighed heavily. “Fine.” He sauntered back over to Leo. Will smiled to himself before going back to where the patient was now waiting. “What?” Leo grinned. “Follow me.” 

“Nope. Not happening.” Nico turned to leave when Leo showed him the intricate little town he had built. “Come on! I worked so hard on this!” Nico felt a little bad as he sighed. “Why did you even make this?” Leo jumped in excitement as he showed him the tiny houses that were lined up to make a small circle. They had a small twin bed just for show and a storage area for ‘game items’ as Leo had phrased it. “We’ll have little adventures every day that are like challenges! It’s like a game where I am your narrator, telling you what you can’t do and what challenges we’ll be doing!” Nico nodded, it did sound fun but… “Who’s ‘we’ and what’s the first challenge?” Leo wavered. “Well, they kinda go hand in hand. I thought ‘we’ would be the seven excluding me and your partner. The first challenge is getting them to join.” Nico rolled his eyes but thought it would be generally easy. “What do you mean ‘my partner’?” Leo gestures to the little cabins, there were five, one that looked more comfy. “Well, this is a partner game. Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, you and your partner, and that last cabin is for me and Calypso.” Nico nodded. “Okay… let’s do it.” Nico said without thinking. He silently cursed himself. ‘Who would want to partner with him?’ He thought to himself. “Great! I’ll get Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy. You get the others and your partner.” Without another word, he was off. Leo had run in the general direction of camp, leaving Nico behind. He sighed. “It’s gonna be fine.” He assured to himself.


End file.
